Beautiful Storm
by AroukiiTwins
Summary: Malik is scared by the thunderstorm outside, so he goes to sleep with Marik, hoping his yami can calm him down.  Will Marik turn him away? Bronzeshipping Yaoi OneShot


**Andra: Okay, so this is something I thought of on our way home from the bookstore tonight because I was looking out the windshield and I saw lightning and yeah. It inspired me. I'll stop ranting so that you can actually read it.**

**Summary: Malik is scared by the thunderstorm outside, so he goes to sleep with Marik, hoping his yami can calm him down. Will Marik turn him away?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, as sad as that is to me.**

**---**

Malik's POV

Ra, I hate thunderstorms. The thunder's too loud. The lightning's too bright. The rain's too wet. I'm sure you already knew that though. You had to have already known that. You've been in a thunderstorm before right? I mean... everyone has. Unless you live in the desert. Then you're forgiven.

Basically, that's what it's doing right here, right now, in lovely friggin Domino. I hate rain. I hate thunderstorms. I'm being repetitive, but I now know you understand my pain.

I'm lying in my bed, waiting for the storm to pass and subconciously knowing that it won't. At least, it won't for a few hours. Whenever it rains here, it pours for hours. I sighed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable in my bed all over again, but another flash of lightning illuminates my room and I groan, throwing the covers off and sitting up, biting my lip. I can't sleep in my room; too much light gets in. Ishizu and Rishid aren't home, the stupid asses. Yeah, they'll get an earful later.

I squeaked as another loud clap of thunder shook the house and then sighed, pulling my head out from underneath the pillow I had put it under. I picked up said pillow and then my blanket, wrapping the blanket around me and holding it as I snuggled the pillow. There was only one more alternative, and that was to go into the window-less, soundproof room of my yami, and Ra, that scared me more than the storm.

But, alas, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't go to his room. As I walked down the hall, I bit my lip at another clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning that illuminated the hallway through the window. I began to move faster, acting like I was being followed by that creepy old guy at the mall. Yeah. There really was one. He follows me around a lot. I think he wants me to pay him something, but I'm not going to. That doesn't make me a bad person, it just makes me cautious.

I came upon his room, and nibbled on my bottom lip curiously. I wasnt sure if he was going to shove me away as soon as he opened the door, or kill me when I knocked, but I'd have to find out. I raised my hand to knock and then pushed my dirty blond hair off my shoulder.

A moment later, the door opened, and Marik stood there, an almost carbon copy of me. He was taller, more muscular, and had spikier hair, but we were pretty much the same. I lowered my lavendar eyes for a moment and then looked up at him gathering my courage only to see amusement glittering in his violet eyes.

Before I could get the words out, another clap of thunder had me covering my ears, causing the pillow and blanket to drop, revealing me in my Millennium Rod pajama pants goodness. He raised an eyebrow and held the door open wider, allowing me to come in. I smiled at him thankfully, grabbed my pillow and blanket, and scurried in like I had just been bit by a cobra.

He closed the door and then grabbed my elbow, leading me to the bed. How he knew I couldn't see in the darnkess of his room was beyond me, but he led me to the bed, and I put my pillow down and crawled into Marik's bed, lying down and covering myself up with my blanket. Without another word, Marik laid down next to me, and the room was silent and dark.

The darkness and the silence gave me a moment to think. I could have just as easily went into Rishid's room, pulled his curtains closed, stuffed something in my ears and slept there, but I decided to come in Marik's room. I snuggled into his bed, inhaling his scent with a faint smile. Ah. Now I knew. I loved him.

Everything about Marik, I absolutely loved. I always had, but I had never had any sort of spine, so I couldn't ever tell him I liked - no, it was love, I was sure - loved him. That was hard. I still don't think I could take the pain of rejection.

"Malik, shut up."

I heard the voice and jumped. Whatever I had done, I had decided to do it out loud. Good for me. I really am losing my damned mind. I muttered an apology, and then nuzzled the blanket. A moment later, I felt a strong arm drape around my chest, and I jumped. Turning my head, I saw Marik's face curled up to my back, and I smiled. He was asleep, so I could tell him anything, right? I sighed and turned, beginning to brush his hair out of his face with my hand. He was so peaceful and cute when he was asleep.

"Even though you'll never feel the same, Marik, I love you," I said softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead, only to feel his grip on my torso tighten. My eyes widened in shock and I looked down to see his violet eyes staring up at me. That little ass hadn't been asleep.

"I was too. You were talking to loud," Marik stated, sitting up and letting me go. I knew I was blood red; how could I not be? Damn him, I thought he was asleep!

"Malik, look at me. Why do you think I don't love you?" he asked, his eyes harsh. I glanced up at him before looking at my hands, sitting up as well.

"You've never... given me any signs... Marik..." I stammered, unsure what he was going to do. I knew that I never thought about what he did do.

Leaning forward, Mairk took my chin with two fingers and lifted it up to look at him. He stared at me for a minute, then, apparently seeing some sort of clue on my face, his eyes softened and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. After a moment of pure shock, I melted, leaniing into him and kissing him back, my hands going limp. Seeming to know my predicament, Marik gently pushed me back and continued to kiss me. Feeling much bolder than I ever had before, my tongue quickly darted out to touch his bottom lip, and then scurried back into my own mouth. I felt Marik smirk before I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth.

After a few minutes of pure heaven, Marik pulled away, still straddling me, and looked at me, leaning down to peck my lips again.

"How's that for no signs?" he aksed, a smirk on his face. I opened my eyes, my face flushed, and smiled.

"I love you Marik," I whispered. He smirked and laid down next to me, hugging me close.

"I love you too, Malik," he whispered back, nuzzling my chest as he fell asleep. After a few moments, my mind still stuck on the kiss, I fell asleep as well, one hand on the back of his head, holding him close to me.

**---**

**There it is. Like I said, it was a spur-of-the-moment type of thing, but I think it went really, really well. Yeah... That's it for now.**

**Review if you like it.**

**Until next time,**

**Andra Aroukii**


End file.
